Tarnished Silver
by Stealing Stars
Summary: Gilbert is a fallen angel, sent down for being too different than all the other angels. He saw this as a punishment for being unique and being himself, but soon enough he meets a young, meek boy who shows him the simple, yet beautiful pleasures of the human world as well as the darkness and corruption that takes over humans. PruCan and Mpreg. Don't ship? Then jump off!


**Tarnished Silver**

**A/N:** Something new for my new account and for fun, I love being back on.  
Well, without much delay, I present to you this-random-moment-of-inpiration-fan-fiction! Enjoy. ^_^

**Summary: **Gilbert is a fallen angel, sent down for being too different than all the other angels. He saw this as a punishment for being unique and being himself, but soon enough he meets a young, meek boy who shows him the simple, yet beautiful pleasures of the human world.

**Now warnings:** PruCan, AU, randomness, FACE family, language, ect.

**Future warnings(M for reasons): **Rape, abuse, MPreg, and more random, sweet crap, watch-for-your-teeth.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Wings and Pink Flowers.

The morning sunlight streamed into the small and shabby hotel room, Gilbert groaned softly as he the light hit him in his eyes and forced him to wake up. He shielded his eyes from the bright light with his arm in hopes of fall back to sleep, but the light was too much for him in the end and chasing away the sleep. He slowly sat up on his bed and stretched; he winced and softly hissed under his breath as pain ripple up along his back, and stinging the large V-shaped scar that run from each shoulder blade to meet at the middle of his back. Apart from that single scar his skin was a beautiful, almost glowing, pale like snow and was blemish free; Gilbert stood, shirtless and in only his boxers, and walked over to the mirror.

Trying in vain to brush down his naturally pale white hair, it had a slight metallic glow to it which made it almost look like silver. It fell close to the cheek bones of thin, oval-shaped face and sparsely covered his engine red eyes; Gilbert sighed and let out a yawn as he pulled on a pair of faded jeans, a plain black shirt and a black and white striped hoodie. He ran a hand through his hair as stepped out of his hotel room and locked it behind him as he headed out of the building; he looked around for some place to get some decent breakfast.

Gilbert walked down the street, crossing through a few different alleyways, trying to ignore the stares people gave him, people would see him and think that there was something different about him but they were never able to put their finger on, that was one good thing he supposed. Gilbert found a small café and smiled slightly, he could finally have something to eat. He crossed the street and entered the small building, the moment he opened the door; the smell of fresh brewed coffee and freshly made pastries hit him. The busty brunette at the counter smiled and tried to flirt with him, thinking he was only about seventeen or eighteen, but she didn't know he was much older than anyone around here.

"I'll take a breakfast wrap and a tall coffee thank you" He said in a smooth voice that, in its own subtle way, told her he wasn't interested. The brunette frowned slightly and was almost about to pout, but she seemed to resist doing that; she wrote down the order and charged him for his food. Gilbert smirked slightly as he took the change and slightly shook his head at the woman's action, he stepped back from the counter and waited for his breakfast as started to think about what to do after he finished eating.

~0o0o0o0o0~

Matthew sighed softly as he tried to stay awake **and**get dressed without falling on his face or bumping into something, but his eyes didn't want to stay open. Moving around his shitty apartment as he tried to get ready for work, the young blond had ended up arriving from work late and crash on the couch. Once Matt finished taking a shower and brushing back the insane thick mane of hair he had, he hurried to get dressed.

He pulled on a white 'Not All Who Wander Are Lost' T-Shirt which had a black skull in the middle with a pair of black wings coming from it, and a pair of faded jeans. He didn't care much about his clothes since he would be changing out of it as soon as he got to work, he yawned again as he shook his head and making his blond curls bounce around. His hair wasn't super curly like his father's, but it did have a wave running through it and his tips curled inward.

His short honey blonde hair; He'd stop cutting his hair after his papa died, which was last year. By the time he moved out of his father's house and into his apartment, it was already close to his shoulders. Matthew had his reasons, anyone who asked got the same answer; 'I have my reasons for what I do.'

His papa was bi-sexual and ended up marrying another man, who in his own way, loved his papa. "Papa always did have a hidden crush on English men." Matthew muttered to himself, the memories rushed through his mind. Arthur was his father's name, Francis, his papa. For a while everything was fine, at least it seemed it was on the outside; behind closed doors and deaf ears, it wasn't.

Francis missed his dearly departed wife, burned alive at an accident at her job. Jeanne was her name; some people called her Joan. Francis never really got over her and Matthew still missed her more than anything, she was his mother.

He snapped out of it as he quickly started running a brush though his thick hair; sometimes it was a pain in the butt to have it this long; he walked to the bathroom while still working on getting the tangles out of his hair. He looked into the mirror, his face was mildly cute since it was thin and heart shaped. He gave him a girly looking face which was a pain in the butt if you asked him; add his large expressive eyes and he looked like a regular high school girl. Except for his eyes.

He was born with a pigment disorder that happened once in a trillion and something people; both of his eyes were a deep violet color. He most of the time wore dark blue colored contacts to hide them, but he lost them one day at work. It wasn't that he didn't like them; it was just that people looked at him like he was a freak. He didn't blame them, sometimes he felt like he was.

He quickly pulled his mind out of his thoughts as he tried to finish getting dressed; he tied his hair back and his long bangs framed his face. He pulled a few strands back as pull on a hair clip, tarnished silver with a small pink flower, it held back some of his hair. Matthew always wore it; it was his mother's prized possession and the last thing he had left of her. He ran out of the bathroom, quickly pulling on his black converse and grabbed his messenger bag.

He shoved a few things into the bag and was quickly out the door as he pulled on his glasses. He ran down the sidewalk as he looked at his cell phone, the start of his shift at the café was in one minute. He ran as fast as he could despite the fact he was in skinny jeans; well they were tight enough to be skinny jeans. Matthew wasn't that far from the café and just hoped he was fast to make it there in time; the crowds and people only made him slow down even more. Moving through the crowd being as polite as his could yet at the time telling them to move out of his fucking way!  
"Twenty seconds!" He muttered softly, his voice was soft but on the edge of masculine; he arrived at the café, swung the door opened with a ring of a bell and ran in trying to not run into anyone, not that they would notice. He was good at being invisible.

_'Ten seconds left! No time for the employee door, I have to jump the counter.'_ He thought, and saw only one person at the counter; he quickly jumped onto a nearby chair and jumped over the customer's head. "Over-head!" He said happily as he glanced at the guy, he landed but a moment later; face planted on the ground at least this time he didn't take anyone down with him like last time. He let out a soft groan as his bag hit the overhead counter and opened, his recent sketches rained down around him and everywhere else.

Gilbert watched the blond girl crash; he winced almost feeling her pain. "Hey, you alright?" He asked as he looked over the counter to her, the flirtatious brunette smirked and snickered at Matthew. Gilbert shot her a glare; it wasn't that funny; she could be hurt. Matthew stirred and slowly sat up, touching his face, he winced as he touched blood dripping out of his nose. He struggled to get up, grasping onto the counter and finally getting to his feet.

"Nice one Matty, how many times have to kiss the floor this week? Twelve? You two should get married then." The brunette spat at him, smirking as the blond sent her a weary glare, walking away quietly. Gilbert quickly noticed the limp and sighed; he turned back to the cashier and change his order from to go to for here. Something about the blond struck him as strange, not inhuman strange yet strange enough, Gilbert was sure she wasn't a demon out to finish him off or drag him back down to hell.

The red-eyed man headed off to his table, keeping an eye out for the blond girl. It was then he noticed the flutter of paper around him, picking them up quickly he noticed drawings, rather beautiful ones at that. An angel of a woman on one made him lightly jolt up, it was her! The new angel in heaven; she had arrived a couple of years ago. Sweet as could be, but still sadness lingered in her heart from her humanly past. She kept talking about her son, oh how she missed him and wished to tell him I love you again.

Gilbert snapped out of it as he saw the blonde girl walking out in a waiter uniform, strange she would look so much better in a skirt. The fallen angel slowly stood up, as soon as he did the bitchy brunette started yelling. "Sir! Hey freaky ass-hole!" She yelled out finally getting the angel's attention, glaring right at her. "Take out or dine in?" That was it? Gilbert wishes he could have just slapped her with his tiny plastic card, but resisted.

"Dine in." He replied, smiling like the gentleman he would never be, getting her to blush. How he'd like to punch her, nothing was holding him back see he was an angel no more.  
Gilbert resisted as he walked away taking the thin plastic back, the café was rather beautiful, relaxing yet his eyes didn't stray from the blond angel. Gilbert quickly grasped her hand as she walked, pulling her to a halt as she stopped, Gilbert handed her the sketches in a neat pile. "Here, you dropped these." He kissed her cheek as he walked to his table, Matthew stood there with a blush on his face and his hands filled with his most precious sketches.

'What just happened?!' It was the only thing running through his mind at the moment, for the second time today he was run into, another waiter ran into him throwing them both down. "Ouch…" Gilbert watched from a distance and lightly smiled as he sat at his table, this girl, she was something else.  
Matthew apologized profoundly as he headed into the lockers rooms to put his sketches away, keeping them safe was the most important now. As he arrived, he noticed for the first time, a single white note with a pristine white feather attached to it.

"I will meet you once again after work, my angel." Matthew read, feeling the heat of blush rush to his cheeks; he couldn't stay too long and thing about it. He needed to work, the blond couldn't get fired, not now. He placed his sketches away and headed out, Matthew re-tied his apron as he went out. Never knowing that if it wasn't for being late for work today, his life wouldn't have change, and he would have died.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'll try to get next chapter out soon ^^ Read and comment, no flaming.


End file.
